far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 585 - All Is Lost!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #585 - All Is Lost! is the five-hundred eighty-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-fifth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Blocking is Gone Kurt walks out of his Hidey Hole and kills a Creeper before going west with Wolfie. He is recording live, and mentions that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $32,142.38 of the goal. Kurt says that the greatest tragedy is that sword blocking is gone. Question: I've recently become enamored with the tiny home trend, and I was wondering do you think you could ever live in a tiny home? If so, do you think you would prefer one on wheels or in a fixed spot? In case you don't know what I'm talking about, tiny homes are just what they sound like, tiny homes that are very tiny tiny tiny, some are as small as 100 square feet, a 10x10 Kurt's heard of the tv show, and thinks that it is not really a trend. With his office being 100 square feet there's no way Kurt could live there. The tiniest place he'd be okay living in would be the International Space Station. Question: How many times have you pressed F3, what seasons did you do that, and what were those numbers? He was pressed F3 only at the end of seasons, the first time was the end of Season 2 for 292202. 699492 was the number for the end of Season 3, then the end of Season 4 was 1479940. The most recent number was 2266779. Question: Are you aware of ASMR and if so, is it something that you experience? Kurt does not seek out ASMR, and it's a tingle in the back of your spine about audio. Question: If you had to pick anyone that is in Mindcrack or that you collab with to be your co-driver in the Greece rally, who would you pick, other than Cone? He thinks maybe Vintage Beef, Anderz would be funny for comedic reasons. Question: Do you leave a televise or raid own when you leave the house for Eva? My dog cries when I am gone if the house is too quiet so I play YouTube for them, their favorite show is Wayward Wonders Eva does not need to, but she does know he's done recording by saying 'I will see you...next time'. He does so and Eva walks into the door. Goober's favorite series is Wayward Wonders too. Question: It's my 30th birthday, can you give us some insight into being older than 30? Is there still hope, or is everything lost at this point? Also I'm still single, do you have some expertise on this too, I'm sure you have a lot of experience on this riiiight? Laughing at the 'all is lost' joke, Kurt says he feels a lot younger than his body is. His biggest self-esteem issue is losing his hair. He says that aging is pretty weird and that you'll still be able to do what you want to do. Kurt has to go out of his nighttime Hidey Hole to get a tree and says not to put social pressures on yourself. Smelting some iron, Kurt says that you should try and be yourself (even if Twitch parties make him feel old). He tires to recall a saying, and ends the episode. Trivia * Kurt forgot about the time he pressed F3 at the Floating Point Boundary at 2097152. * The end slate links to a Kurt's Triumphant Return to SpeedRunners! "EVERYTHING'S CHANGED!" and Trackmania Turbo: Road to Mediocrity! - This Beetle Sucks!.